With the rapid progress of multimedia technology, related technology, such as semiconductor element and display technology, have also progressed accordingly.
The Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display has advantages over previous technology, including lower power consumption, high brightness, lower cost, wide view, faster response speeds. Because of these advantages, OLED and has been widely applied in the field of organic light emitting technology.
A number of issues may occur in the production of an OLED display device. There is non-uniformity in structure, non-uniformity in electrical performance, and lack of stability during fabrication of the driving transistor. The threshold voltage (Vth) of the transistor may produce drift, resulting in the current flowing through the light emitting device to be different with changes in the voltage, thereby causing the brightness of the display panel to vary between positions. This results in non-uniformity in brightness of the display, as well as non-uniformity in other aspects.